Crystal Harborings
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Arnold has fallen in love with Helga after her years of absence, not because of her fame, but her mystery. She is coming back and he wants her to live forever with him. I got a note to my readers of WWCP and The Great Search. I got writer's block for t


Crystal Harborings  
  
By: Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the idea for this story.  
  
Hey, I'll put an A/N at the end of this b/c it's long. Please read it though!!:D  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Bright morning it was when last I saw. Her bright flaxen hair danced with the violent whipping the wind blew. It wasn't till after she left that I noticed that gleam in her eye. It pierced through my heart and made it warm. She always seemed so cold before. The frigid steel in her heart reverberated to the lost souls of other; but her heart was never cold. I saw it like that because she never showed her other side; the side that kept the world warm when all hope was lost-even mine.  
  
I can still distinctly remember that day. I had no clue; she disguised herself so well. All hope I had of rescuing my home; my life was gone when he destroyed the only thing left to save my existence-but she saved it. The hope she gave me rekindled the fire in my persistence. Then she told me; but I threw away any hope she had, when she had given up everything to help me; her pride, her reputation, to help the one she loved. I threw it back at her and I'll never forgive myself-but.I can tell her now. Now's my chance to bring back good in what I wronged, to carry the torch to her and light her hope again from the obscure nature that grew within.  
  
Now's my chance to tell her of my growing desire to be at side every moment. My growing pain to know she's not near me now. As I wait here in the presence of a dream come true, I hope, and pray she hasn't shared her heart with another soul. The tortures these years have brought me are unbearable, as if I'm suffering Duckings from the medieval era.  
  
Now, as I think of her standing here entwined with the other souls of my past, anticipating the moment of her return, I think of what she must look like now. Thirty, and a beauty, she took time off her Hollywood career to meet with us-the gang.  
  
Her occupation made her a fortune, which surprises me that she is currently single. That doesn't mean that her heart holds a place in another man's hand. I hope that man is still me.  
  
Oh God, here comes her plane. Nervously, I toy with the ring in my pocket. I must be crazy. We haven't seen each other for years, but my intentions are of proposal.  
  
What will she think?  
  
Why is this taking forever!? It shouldn't take so long to get off a plane. Wait-people are coming off now and I see-I see a pink bow. Yes! That's her!  
  
She mesmerizes me with her every move. The way her long blond hair flows down her shoulders, held up by a small, but nonetheless pink bow. It's the one I told her I liked when we were little; she still has it. Her eyes dance with the same sparkle of happiness I saw all those years ago.  
  
When I realized I loved her, I'll never know. It wasn't for fame or fortune, but some mystery I don't think I'll ever solve.  
  
Ever so daintily, she walked up to me and threw a smile my direction. If my face were any redder, they'd match her skirt. Her skirt.  
  
'Hey everyone,' She addressed us. 'What'd ya say we all go to football head's crib and party!!??' I hadn't even realized she had invited everyone to the boarding house, because I had been moping up the drool cascading from my mouth. It was when she asked me to ride with her, Phoebe and Gerald in her limousine waiting for her, that we were going to a party-my party.  
  
Well I must say the party was riveting. She danced with a few former classmates of ours, but not too close. Before I could cut in, another person would fill my spot. I took my position as wallflower and rested my head in my hands in defeat. No matter how hard I try, I'll never get her. My chance is over.  
  
'Hey Arnoldo. Ya wanna dance?' My head shot up to see two glistening crystals and a smile not a soul would erase. I smiled, trying to match hers, but unsuceeding by making mine greater. She grabbed my hand and took me into the crowd. It felt like she was opening the door to her heart.  
  
Almost instantly, a slow song came on. I looked at her eyes. They were no longer cold steel, but were melted away by the warmth they held. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I stumbled gracefully putting mine around her waist. We were dancing so close that her warmth transferred into my body, breaking the tension built up between us. She laid her head upon my shoulder as I lazily listened to the lyrics of the song.  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
To make you come home  
  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
  
Left me alone  
  
I remember what you said to me  
  
You were acting so strange  
  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change  
  
  
  
  
  
Was it something I said  
  
To make you turn away?  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
  
If I could just find a way  
  
To make it so that you were right here  
  
But right now..  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains..  
  
  
  
  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
Baby you're gone  
  
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're...  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
  
But if there's something that I could do  
  
Won't you please let me know?  
  
Time is passing so slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life without you  
  
and maybe I could change my every day  
  
But baby I don't want to  
  
  
  
  
  
So I'll just hang around  
  
and find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you  
  
and I know in my heart  
  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeeaah....  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I Drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
  
  
  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone...you're gone.. you're....  
  
Gone  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohhh...  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh what'll I do  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
Tell me where will I turn to  
  
Baby who will I be  
  
Now that we are apart  
  
Am I still in your heart?  
  
Baby why don't you see?  
  
That I need you here with me  
  
Oohhh...  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I've drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
  
  
  
  
Been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
But the truth remains  
  
  
  
  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
Gone  
  
You're gone..  
  
  
  
  
  
But the truth remains  
  
You're....  
  
Ironically the lyrics reflected my feeling when I had lost her. It's funny how you feel like you've lost everything, nut suddenly it all comes back to you. Knock on wood, but I feel this is as perfect as it can get.right now.  
  
'You know what Arnold?' She whispered into my ear sending a chill down my spine from the sultriness of her voice.  
  
'Hmm?' I responded enjoying every word from her, hoping for more.  
  
'I still love you.' What!? She-  
  
'You-love me?' I asked stepping back from her a little in shock. The sparkle in her eyes had faded and in its place rested a flame, one that would go out if I didn't move quick. I wanted this so bad yet I was acting like an idiot standing there dumbfounded.  
  
'Well I guess since you don't feel the same way, I'll just-' but before she could finish walking away, I grabbed her arm and on instinct, she turned around and looked me in the eye. Her eyes, once again changed. The obscurity had returned within the crystal waters flowing freely. Her hostile manner-if I'm not mistaking will pop out if I don't do something.  
  
I went the crazy route-but ironically, it felt right.  
  
I got down on one knee and felt for my pocket and produced the ring from it. A gasp escaped her porcelain lips at my move and I took her hand carefully in mine.  
  
'Helga-ever since the first day I met you, there's been some mystery I just can't solve; but I think I've finally gotten it together. Ever since you left, I saw you everywhere. I couldn't stop thinking of you and frankly, I've fallen in love with you.' Another gasp came from her as a crowd accumulated around us, just asking for a show. This was my cue to continue. I took a deep breath and said those words I've been practicing forever.  
  
'Helga G. Pataki, will you marry me?' she smiled as the spark returned to it's harboring and she pulled me up from my pose, wrapping her arms around me, she murmured against my lips.  
  
'Of course I'll marry you-football head.'  
  
My dream had come true as we shared a moment wrapped up in each other that had only been present in out dreams. When the kiss ended, the room burst out in applause and I grabbed her hand and led her away from the crowd. Her endless giggling never ceased as I pulled her up my stairs, and through my windows onto my roof under the dark sea that drown the day with beauty and a security that all was well.  
  
As we lay there enjoying each other's company, I admired the ring that had found a home on her hand and wove it together with mine. No comments were shared for as they say, actions speak louder than words. If we talked, our actions would cover up our words with how loud they were. Sure we were just lying there, but it seemed like much more. The puzzle had been completed.  
  
Over the years that passed, not a moment where I saw that sparkle fade. From our marriage, to our first child, to holding our first grandchild; I knew I had solved the mystery of her being-and she had helped me find her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Awww. Sweet. I didn't really revise it, except for spelling and grammar. So, what'd ya think?  
  
Okay, about 'Search' and 'WWCP', the wrong information kinda sent me into writer's block, so I'm trying to write other stories to get rid of it. If you have any ideas for those two stories, please tell me in a review, or send it to my email (Tennisanddancechick@hotmail.com). My computer's broken so I have to write everything long hand, then type it at school, then post it from my mom's work. WE practically have a study hall all day b/c our Volleyball team went to state and the update is they won the first game, 16-14, and second game 15-9, and third game 15-1, but we just got an announcement that they won!! Yay! Okay, so please review me of what you think. I'm trying for my other stories, but I've thrown away every idea that I've come up with. Oh, and look for my new chapter story coming up soon (Untitled as to right now.). Okay, I'm done talking. Just please review and if possible, give me ideas b/c I'm really stuck. Okay, buh bye!!:D  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
